Falling for you
by kathaka9
Summary: Amy watched John as he walked away. She didn't know what it was about him, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She could only hope that they'd meet again. Oneshot. Amy/John, Amy/Rory


**A/N: To be honest I only really wrote this because I was bored and wanted to write. I never even planned to finish it but then my friend kept telling me that I had to. So I finished it and now because of their influence it shall be posted on the internet. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor who :( **

* * *

><p>Falling is just like flying... only downwards. Amy was falling, it wouldn't be long until she hit the ground. It was getting closer. Hopefully The Doctor would save her this time... he always saves her. Always.<p>

But the ground was just so close and it was only getting closer. Come on Doctor! Just as she thought he world was going to end, just as she thought she was going to die someone saved her.

She looked into their eyes. They weren't The Doctor. A man had saved her, an ordinary man. He was wearing a ridiculous knitted jumper and looking right into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

She hadn't noticed that the person had a companion behind them. The 'companion' was a tall man with unruly brown hair. The man wore a long dark trench coat along with a blue scarf.

"We're all fine, great! Can we go now John? We've got a case remember. You can make googly eyes at her later."

The man Amy now knew to be called John flashed his companion a look. "That was rude Sherlock."

"Whatever." Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

John who had been holding Amy put her down. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes John, I'm sure."

"Well I suppose I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, I suppose you will."

"Bye."

John walked off with Sherlock presumably to that case Sherlock had mentioned. Amy watched John as he walked away. She didn't know what it was about him, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She could only hope that they'd meet again.

* * *

><p>That night to clear her head Amy had gone into a bar, something she rarely did. It was only when she went to pay she realised that she had no money. Damnit! There was no escape, she couldn't just flee the bar. This time The Doctor wouldn't be there to save her.<p>

John seemed to come out of nowhere. He noticed her predicament and offered to pay.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You have no money and if you don't pay you'll regret it."

John gave some money over to the barmaid. Amy just smiled at him.

"Well it looks like you've saved me twice now."

"It looks like it. So, care to tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well maybe to start with your name?"

Amy laughed at John's lame attempt at humour. "My names Amy, Amy Pond."

"Amy Pond." John rolled the name around on his lips. "That has a nice ring to it. It sounds like the name from a fairy tale."

"A friend of mine once told me that."

Throughout the night John and Amy got to know each other and began to fall for each other. It's strange how quickly love can work sometimes. John had always wondered why Sherlock seemed to have this intense dislike to love. It made everything seem better, it made the world feel brighter, it made people stronger, it gave people hope. Why did Sherlock hate such a wonderful feeling so much?

Sure love could also mess you up. As Sherlock said 'caring is not an advantage.' But love is worth the risk, when you find that one person that you know is the one. You don't wait. You take chances. Sometimes all you do is end up getting burned, but sometimes you end up the happiest person on Earth and that is exactly how John felt.

Amy Pond and John Watson. Together.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was absolutely distraught. He felt it was his fault that Amy was gone. She was his responsibility. He was so caught up in his grief that he managed to steer the TARDIS right through the wall of 221B.<p>

He was very shocked when a startled Sherlock walked into his TARDIS. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes. I'd assume you would've known that given that you just crashed your box into my flat."

"Wait, you're THE Sherlock Holmes?"

"Most likely. Now would you care to explain why your box is in my flat?"

"Oh right. I'm so sorry about that. You see my friend just fell from a building. It was my fault. I should've saved her."

"Greif?"

"Yes."

Sherlock nodded. "Wait a second, your friend didn't happen to have red hair did she?"

"She did." The Doctor said intrigued.

"She's fine."

"She is?"

"Yeah, my friend John caught her."

"So she's safe?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I would've done if she'd died. Do you know where she is now?"

"No but I'd assume still in London somewhere."

"Could you help me find her?"

"If you give me answers."

"Yeah sure! Come on let's go! Allons-y!"

* * *

><p>As Sherlock and The Doctor walked around London trying to find Amy Sherlock began demanding some answers.<p>

"Since I'm helping you, I'd like to at least know your name."

"Right! My name... My name is The Doctor."

"No it's not."

"What?"

"'The Doctor' can't be your name. I understand that you obviously aren't like the rest of the idiots on this planet but 'The Doctor' can't be your real name. So what is it?"

"You're right! Most people just ask Doctor who? But not you! My name isn't in fact The Doctor, that's just the title that I go by. My real names a secret."

"Alrighty then. And that phonebox?"

"Well that phonebox is my spaceship."

"You're an alien?"

"Yup!"

"But theres no such thing?"

"Well obviously there is!"

Sherlock just rolled his eyes. Before Sherlock could ask The Doctor anymore questions his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock, hi!" It was John.

"What is it John?"

"I'm not going to be home tonight, like you'd actually notice but I thought that I'd let you know."

"You've met a girl haven't you?"

"Yes. Her name's Amy."

"Wait, Amy? As in Amy Pond?"

"How on Earth did you know her last name?"

"Lucky guess. Where are you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that! I don't want you crashing another one of my dates. Once was enough thank you very much."

"But-"

"No buts. Goodbye Sherlock."

John hung up the phone. Sherlock looked to The Doctor triumphantly.

"Amy's most likely with my friend John."

"That's brilliant! Where is he?"

"I have absolutely no idea. A pub probably? That's where normal people go when they go out at night right?"

"How should I know? I'm about as normal as you."

"The way you dress speaks volumes of that fact."

"Hey! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

The Doctor began self consciously examining his clothes. He looked fine didn't he? Was his bowtie uneven? Yeah that was probably what Sherlock was meaning. He straightened his bowtie. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"A bowtie? Really?"

"Bowties are cool!"

"Sure they are. Where did you even get those clothes? What did you do steal them from a hospital?"

"Funny you should say that..." The Doctor said smirking.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." The Doctor said trailing off.

* * *

><p>When they eventually found Amy and John The Doctor could only stare at them in shock. They were so... in love. It was strange to see Amy so happy again. Especially after what had happened with her and Rory. He'd through that she'd never get over it. They'd been so happy together. It was a shame to think that Rory was gone, Amy had loved him so much. She'd loved him more than anything.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It had happened just after they had faced the weeping angels. Amy and Rory had jumped off that building and caused a paradox which destroyed all of the angels. All but one. One angel was all it took. One angel had ruined their lives.<em>

_When they woke up back in the graveyard they had thought that everything would be fine. That the angels were gone... once and for all. That was until Rory had seen it. Until Rory had seen his own gravestone._

"_Hey that's strange."_

"_What's strange?"_

"_There's some guy buried here with the same name as me."_

_None of them noticed the angel sneaking up behind Rory before it was too late. They were lightning fast. Maybe if they'd noticed the angel then he would've been fine. But nooo. The angel touched him sending him back. _

"_Doctor!" Amy yelled. _

_The second The Doctor saw the gravestone he knew. He knew that it was too late to save Rory. Rory was gone, as good as dead. _

"_I'm sorry." The Doctor said. _

_To him it had all been his fault. If he'd only noticed the angel then Rory would still be with them. Then Amy would be happy, they would be happy. Together._

"_No it's okay. We can just go back for him in the TARDIS. One more paradox..."_

"_Would rip New York apart."_

_Amy was close to tears. She approached the gravestone fully intent on allowing the angel to touch her. To send her back in time. She didn't know how she could live without Rory. She loved him too much to imagine life without him._

"_Amy? What are you doing?"_

"_That gravestone, Rory's. Theres room for one more name yeah?"_

"_What are you talking about? Back away from the angel. Come back to the TARDIS we'll figure something out!"_

"_That angel, would it send me back to the same time period as him?"_

"_No one knows!"_

"_But it's my best shot, right?"_

_The Doctor couldn't believe that she was actually considering it. It was as good as suicide. He grabbed her wrist trying to pull her back._

"_All I have to do is blink right?"_

"_NO!" The Doctor yelled at her._

"_It'll be fine, I'll be with him. Like I should be. Me and Rory together."_

_The Doctor managed to grab her wrist firmly and hold it tightly. He pulled her back away from the angel and into the TARDIS. _

"_You can't just throw your life away Amy. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_I don't know what I'll do without him. Please save him Doctor, you save everyone."  
><em>"_Not everyone.. not always."_

"_But you'll try?"_

"_I promise."_

_But they'd never managed to save Rory. No matter how hard they tried. Rory was gone from their lives... forever. _

* * *

><p>The longer John spent with Amy the more he got to know her. He found out so much about her. Most importantly he found out about Rory Williams.<p>

Rory. When Amy said his name John knew that she'd once loved him, perhaps she still did. Amy had lost Rory and the hurt still hadn't gone away. Whoever Rory had been to her it obviously wasn't nothing.

Somehow John helped. Somehow John helped the pain of losing Rory go away. She couldn't explain it, but he had this effect on her. He made everything better. He made it okay again. She knew that it was silly to be falling for John, but she was.

John, who had caught her when she fell.

Could it be love what she was feeling for him? Could she really be falling for this complete and total stranger? What would Rory think if he found out? No, Rory would never find out. He was gone from her life... for good.

The Doctor had promised to save him. He'd promised. Rule one... The Doctor lies.

Speaking of The Doctor where was he? Shouldn't he be here by now to whisk her away in his magic phonebox? Not that she was complaining of his absence she was perfectly happy here... with John.

Just then The Doctor walked in with Sherlock on his tail. John did a full on facepalm when he saw Sherlock.

"Sherlock! I thought I told you to stop crashing my dates!" He yelled.

"I wasn't crashing your date!" Sherlock defended.

"Then what do you call this?"

"I was simply helping The Doctor here find Amy. It wasn't my fault that you two happened to be on a date."

The Doctor looked between Amy and John in shock. "Wait... you two... you're together?"

"No we're just on a date Doctor." Amy responded.

The Doctor stared at her blankly. She mentally face palmed.

"You do know what a date is right?"

"A type of food?"

"No!'

The Doctor stared at her in confusion. Clearly he had no clue what a date was supposed to be.

"A date is when two people who like each other go out and have fun."

"Isn't that what we usually do when we go travelling?"

"No it isn't."

"Then how-"

"Like as in love each other."

"Theres more than one type of love Amy."

"The romantic kind!"

"Oh..." He looked between them and seemed to realise what he'd interrupted. "Oh!"

"Yeah oh..." Amy said sarcastically.

"Do you want us to.."

"If you don't mind."

The Doctor nodded and propelled Sherlock out of the pub. "Let go of me!" Sherlock yelled at him but The Doctor ignored him. Once outside The Doctor let him go. Sherlock shot a death glare at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"We were interrupting their date!"

"Wow.. you should be a detective with those skills of deduction." Sherlock clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Shut up. I can see from your coat that you have an apple tree and a goldfish named Jim."

"What?"

"Do you have an apple tree?"

"No?"

"What about a goldfish named Jim?"

"No."

"Damnit... theres always something!"

"In your case it was everything." Sherlock responded bitterly.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Alright then. Let an expert show you how it's done."

Sherlock scanned The Doctor head to toe. He was surprised at how easy the man was to deduce.

The Doctor was obviously interested in whatever Sherlock would come up with as he was unconsciously leaning forward in anticipation.

Despite his 'name' being 'The Doctor' he clearly didn't practise in medicine or at least not like how humans know medicine. So not an actual doctor then. Hands were all wrong. The shoes had tattered soles which were also rather dirty. So does a lot of footwork outside then. But his shoes wouldn't be that tattered just from walking as they looked very new so running then. Obvious. The way he held himself said that he had a lot of confidence but there were traces of tears on his face so he must;ve been crying recently. Upon closely observing his face you could see that he only had a half smile on, so he must be hiding his sadness. He probably hid his emotions a lot as his eyes gave nothing away. He'd probably lost someone close to him recently judging by the obvious sadness on his face and his desire to protect Amy.

His clothes were all outdated and mismatched so clearly he didn't care what others thought of him. The clothes were also well worn so it didn't appear like he had a change of clothes, or if he did he chose to wear the ones he wore now either out of habit or sentiment. Likely sentiment as he kept subconsciously straightening the bowtie and pulling on the jacket. He obviously does a lot of travelling as the watch on his wrist had a very very wrong time and date.

From his eyes Sherlock could tell that The Doctor was older than he appeared to be, those were old man eyes. He was also very wise. Eyes could reveal a lot about a person, it was weird. Eyes often revealed a lot more than the rest of the face could.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "You're clearly interested to see what I could figure out about you. Well you're clearly not actually a doctor as your name implies. Next you obviously spend a lot of time outdoors, most likely running. You don't really care what people think of you and you wear those clothes most likely out of sentiment, especially the bow tie and jacket. You clearly spend a lot of time travelling. You're very clever and much older than you appear. You appear confident but underneath you're sad because you have recently lost someone close to you. It appears that you often try and hide your emotions as well. So there, how was that Doctor? Did I get anything wrong?"

The Doctor stared at him in shock. "No.. that was incredible! I can't believe you could know so much about me so quickly. Just wow!'

"So you're not going to punch me or tell me to piss off?"

"No! That was brilliant, fantastic as younger me would say!"

"Whatever you say Doctor..."

* * *

><p>The next day John and Amy decided to go out on another date. This time to a park. They sat down together on a park bench. John put his arm around Amy in a loving manner. They both felt completely and utterly happy.<p>

It was nice to be able to hang out alone with John. It was amazing how in such a short period of time they'd grown so close. It almost felt like love, but then again you can never truly tell what love feels like.

How exactly does someone go from 'I am attracted to this other human' to 'i love them and id do anything for them'? But yet love was tricky. You dont have to understand it to feel it.

John left Amy to get coffee with a promise that he'd be back in just five minutes. But five turned into ten, and ten turned into twenty.

She tried calling John's phone but got no reply. She was really getting worried now. After waiting forty five minutes for him she called The Doctor for help.

The Doctor accompanied by Sherlock showed up ten minutes later. Sherlock instantly noticed Johns absence.

"Where's John?"

"That's why I called. He left about an hour ago to grave coffee and isn't back yet."

* * *

><p>John woke up with a man staring down at him. He was lying on the concrete on his back. How'd he gotten there?<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi. Do you know how you got here?"

"I went to get coffee?"

"So that's a no then? Who are you?"

"My names John Watson."

"Like the detective?"

"Yeah?"

"The Doctor used to talk about you and Sherlock all the time. He always said how awesome it'd be if he actually met you!"

"Wait you know The Doctor?"

"Yup! I used to travel with him."

"You're not by any chance Rory Williams are you?"

"I am? How do you know who I am?"

"Amy."

"Ah, well John since we've got plenty of time allow me to explain to you how you're here and where exactly here is."

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken The Doctor very long to figure out that John had been taken by that one remaining weeping angel. Just Amy's luck, why is it that that angel goes after every damn guy she likes? Why?<p>

"So what do we do now Doctor? Do we just sit here again like undercooked chicken nuggets or do we go save him?"

"We..."

The Doctor looked at her expectant face. He wanted to go save John as much as her but he just couldn't. Time may be wibbly wobbly but there are certain rules that cannot be broken.

Is saving John worth the risk of tearing new York apart?

"Oh Doctor, you know that saving John is worth the risk."

"How on earth did you know what I was thinking?"

"Im Sherlock Holmes remember? So what are we doing just sitting around here? Let's go save John Watson."

As they started up the TARDIS the doctor feared for the worst, but the worst never came. They landed safely in new York.

The Doctor still feared for what might happen. He knew very well that Rory would be around in this time period that rory would be waiting for a chance to come home to Amy.

But there was something he knew that was even worse. He knew that even if they found them both, they'd only be able to save one of them... And Amy would have to decide who.

Sherlock being the genius he was didn't take very long to locate John. They all ran to John and found him with a stranger. Well the man wasn't a stranger to The Doctor or Amy. They knew exactly who that man was.

Standing beside John Watson was in fact Rory Williams.

Rory turned around and he saw her. He saw Amy. It felt like one of those idiotic live scenes from the movies where everything suddenly lit up when their eyes met, but that was exactly what had happened.

Rory had missed Amy so much. Everyday they'd had to spend apart had been pure agony for him. He loved her... More than anything. But at least he'd know The Doctor would keep her safe.

He'd be her guardian angel sitting on her shoulder. Always there, always watching and always protecting her.

The Doctor had finally brought them back together, to rory the world was perfect. It didn't matter where he was, as long as Amy was by his side.

Amy looked at the two men she loved. She couldn't be with both of them... Surely?

"You can only save one."

The words had hurt. It had felt like being hit with thousands of rocks. She loved both of them so much she'd die for them, how do you choose between the two people you love most in the world?

She could save John who had a life outside of her. John had a job. John had friends and a family. John had Sherlock.

Or she could save Rory. Rory had a father who loved him but beyond that? There wasn't much in their lifetime for him besides Amy.

She had to make the toughest decision of her life. Which one would she save? Why she could only save one she didn't know. Perhaps it's create some stupid paradox or something like that.

"Why can I only save one of them?"

"Because saving both of them will cause a paradox strong enough to rip the world apart. I wish we could save both of them, I really do."

Amy looked between the two men she loved and knew who she would save. She went up to John and said "It's you I'm saving. Get in the TARDIS."

"Why me?"

"Because you have a life."

The Doctor began to take Sherlock and John back to the TARDIS before he realized that Amy wasn't following them.

"Amy? Aren't you coming?"

"No. I choose to save John for a reason. Without me he can still live a full life and he'd be missed."

John had now turned back to them.

"Are you breaking up with me Amy?"

"I'm afraid so. It's not that I don't love you..."

"It's that you need rory much more. I understand you know. The way he talked about you... He loves you so much. Goodbye Amy."

"Bye John."

The Doctor had only just realized what was happening.

"You're staying here?"

"Yeah. Sure staying here means that I'll never see you again but at least I get to be with him. At least I can be with rory. Just me and him... The way it should be."

"So this is it then?"

"Yes."

Amy began walking off towards Rory. She noticed The Doctor turn away sadly and begin to walk away.

"Oh one more thing Doctor!"

He turned back around to face her clearly confused. "What?"

"Dont travel alone."

The Doctor faked a smile and walked off back to the TARDIS.

Rory and Amy watched as the TARDIS vanished before them. Rory pulled Amy into a hug. Their lives may not be perfect but at least they had each other.

* * *

><p>John was still trying to contemplate losing Amy. He'd loved her... But I suppose that this is how all love ends. Love no matter how true it was always ends with a broken heart.<p>

No wonder Sherlock avoided love like the plague. Because no matter how good it made you feel that's nothing compared to how bad it will.

Sherlock was at a loss as to how to deal with johns broken heart. He'd settled on just pulling his best friend into a hug. Maybe it was helping, maybe it wasn't but at least John knew that Sherlock was still there.

In fact Sherlock had always been there for him. The amount of things that Sherlock had done for him... And the amount he'd done for Sherlock.

The first day they'd met John had killed for Sherlock. The last day they saw each other in ages Sherlock had died for John. And both of them would do it again in a heartbeat.

Because really isn't that all love is? Caring enough for someone to do anything for them. To kill for them, to die for them... No matter the cost.

Love is a tricky beast. It comes in all shapes and sizes, and once its gone it can never be replaced.

There are all different types of love, there's the family kind, the romantic kind but most importantly there's the kind that only exists between friends. The kind of love that Sherlock and John shared.

To be in love, you don't have to be bi, straight or gay... You just have to care enough to prove it.

The Doctor was heartbroken after amy had left him. He probably felt worse than John did. The Doctor thought that it was all his fault that amy and rory were gone but it wasn't. Fate likes to play a cruel game known as screw you.

They couldn't just leave The Doctor like this. Alone full of self hatred. No. The Doctor needed friends, and friends he'll get.

"Sherlock I think we should stay."

"Why?"

"Because look at him, he's depressed. Right now all he needs is friends."

"I don't want to spend however long having to comfort a crying Alien! Boring! There are crimes to be solved, criminals to be caught."

"Take a break then. We owe it to him after all he did just save me."

"Alright. As long as its not boring."

John smiled and went over to The Doctor. He lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doctor? Would it be alright if we stayed and traveled with you?"

"You want to travel with me?"

"yes, but if you make it to boring Sherlock's going to drag me out of here."

"But what if you two get hurt? What if you die?"

"Simple we don't. Come on Doctor... Live a little."

"Alrighty then... All of time and space at our fingertips... Where do you want to start?"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still don't know how I feel about the ending. I don't know if it's happy or sad. To me it's just sort of there. When my friend kept demanding that I finish it I warned her that it was unlikely to end well but she still told me to continue. Thanks friend. Well hope you liked it.**


End file.
